Is That All We Are to You?
by Aurum.Fidei
Summary: Kara and James are together but how serious is James about their relationship? Karolsen. Mentions of Malex and Clark/Lois!


**Is That All We Are to You?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Game night had become a tradition of sorts for set of couples. Kara adored spending time with her boyfriend James. She also enjoyed the time with her sister. Even if she didn't particularly enjoy Max's company all the time. Her cousin even had a habit of flying in with Lois once in a while to join in on couples' game night.

Today was one of the extra special nights were Clark had decided to come in with Lois so Kara decided to make a grocery run with her sister Alex and might-as-well-be cousin Lois. She needed serious snacks for this game night. Plus it never hurt to have some time with her two favorite women.

 _At the store_

"So, Lois, any sign of Clark making you official family?" Kara teased the older woman as she tossed snacks into her cart.

"Nope. We are pretty satisfied in our ways. We love each other but we are definitely not ready for that type of commitment. Especially with the man in blue on the run." Lois laughed "Besides I thought I was family?"

"You are Lois. You are." Alex assured her as she tossed some spicy salsa into the cart along with the normal mild.

"Why are you getting spicy? Everyone likes mild." Kara says, previous conversation forgotten.

"Max loves spicy. So I'm getting him spicy." At that Kara just huffed and continued her way down the aisle.

"Speaking of Max... and Jimmy. You two seem to be getting closer to your beaus. Give me some details on the relationship front. Going steady with the same man for years does have its down side. Nothing really changes. Give me some juice." Lois had that hungry journalist look in her eye.

Kara remained silent as she chugged along to gather drinks. "Ok. I'll bite. Max told me he loved me a few weeks back. It was after a hostile alien attack at the DEO I had gotten a concussion. Kara was off doing something so she couldn't drive me home so Hank called Max. We argued and it slipped out."

"I remember Clark and I's first 'I love you's it was right after I found out his secret. He had done this huge save and had a Solar Flare." Kara snorted at her cousins odd names for things "I came storming into his apartment yelling and screaming about how he could have died and how he couldn't die because I loved him too much. Yea our argument didn't last too long after that" Lois smiled at the memory before turning to smile at Alex.

Kara sighed and rolled her eyes not wanting to add to the conversation.

"Ok. Kara what is going on you seem to be getting more and more irritated" Alex gently prodded

"It's nothing." Kara brushed it off avoiding the gazes of the older women.

"Well it is obviously something" Lois scoffed "Did Jimmy do something? I swear! I will kick his ass into next week if he messed this up with you!" Lois' eyes flashed with the idea of revenge.

"No… he hasn't done ANYTHING!" Kara emphasized exasperated.

"Sure sounds like something" Alex said

Kara groaned as she loaded all the snacks she had in her cart onto the conveyor belt. She glowered at the spicy salsa. "Nothing has progressed. Nothing has changed. We are simply boyfriend and girlfriend at the most basic of level. Nothing has been said feelings wise. I don't want to be the one to say it first because I am the one who has initiated everything so far. I admitted my feeling first. I started our relationship first. I ended it for a period of time. I started it back up. He needs to be the one to say it to me. Or I might just think he is saying it because I said it." Kara slapped some money down on the counter forcefully

"Kara, Jimmy cares. He just doesn't express it well. It will come I swear." Lois placed a reassuring hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Yea, lets just get game night rolling. Everyone is probably at my apartment already. James was there when I left to meet you guys and he was gonna let everyone in" Kara seemed back to normal even though she did have a gloom face on.

 _Kara's Apartment_

"There's our ladies!" Clark called as he walked toward Alex, Kara, and Lois entering the small apartment. He grabbed the bags that Lois had in her hands and set them aside before wrapping her in a strong embrace and kissing her warmly. Lois sighed and said "Missed me I see. I love you too, Clark." Responding to the unspoken words in his kiss.

Kara was watching her cousin as she unloaded all the snacks. She also took notice to her least favorite person, Maxwell Lord snaking his arms around her sister and whispering in her ear. She could easily hear the whisper with her superhearing _"I love you"_ Kara saw her sister smile and tilt her head to kiss Max. Maybe it was just her frustrations with her relationship but even Maxwell Lord seemed like prince freaking charming tonight.

"Hey you" James called as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck. "Ready to smash the competition?"

Kara just laughed nervously as she continued to prepare the food.

"Kara." He said in a warning tone "What's going on in that head of yours?"  
"Nothing. Nothing serious anyways. I swear. I'm good." She pecked him on the lips before she walked to the living room carrying a platter of chips and dips. The other two couples were sitting in their respective spots. They all seemed to only have eyes for the other.

"Am I missing something? Is it Valentine's Day and someone forgot to tell me? Should I be telling you I love you?" James joked as he looked at Kara

Alex and Lois exchanged looks as they realized what was about to go down.

"Really James? Is that what we are to you? A joke? Or am I just not worth being serious to?" Kara was seething as she stared at James intently, her eyes flashed red.

"Come on, Kara, it was just a harmless joke. You know how I feel about you. And you know it is genuine." James said trying to calm his girlfriend down

"No, James, I have NO IDEA how you feel about me! You REFUSE to talk about it! You never talk about feelings to me. You never tell me how you feel about me. You just assume. Honestly it seems like we never left step one of this relationship." Kara yelled as she stood yet again. "I feel like I am in a high school relationship. All kissing, hand holding, and no actual relationship. You have a better relationship WITH MY COUSINS GIRLFRIEND THAN ME!"

"Kara… that is not true…" Lois started trying to calm the angry blonde

"Not true? Ok, James what is Lois' favorite color?" when he stayed quiet "JUST ANSWER ME DAMN IT"

"Red" James shrunk back knowing what was coming next

"that's correct" Clark said as Lois nodded in agreement.

"Now what is MY favorite color?" Kara asked. Everyone could tell she wanted James to get the answer right.

"…pink...?" He said hesitantly bracing for the screaming he felt he was sure to endure.

Instead Kara simply burst into tears and walked off in the direction of her room.

"Her favorite color is blue. It reminds her of her mother. Her mother always wore blue." Alex said venomously glaring at James as she got up to follow her sister.

"You done screwed up Olsen. Pissing off one Danvers' sister is stupid. Pissing them both off is downright dangerous." Max said after letting out a low whistle "I should know. I've pissed them both off on multiple occasions for a multitude of reasons."

"You better go fix this now Jimmy." Clark said his gaze was hard "Or else I may just have to hurt you for making Kara cry. I promised her that much."

James looked helplessly at Lois.

"Don't look at me, Jimmy. You deserve a good ass-kicking after that. I just think Kara should deliver it. Not Clark. Not that I would stop him" Lois reclined in her position on the couch leaning into Clark.

"I guess I'm going in" James slowly got up and headed in the direction of his girlfriends closed bedroom door.

As he approached he heard the quiet discussion that was going on behind closed doors. He knew he should eavesdrop, but he wanted to know exactly how angry or upset Kara really was.

"You don't need him Kar. He doesn't even care enough to really know you. Why are you hurting yourself?" He heard Alex say. All he heard in response were sobs. He could not decipher the words Kara said. It made his chest clench as he realized what an ass he had been. He had been so closed off and had avoided the closeness a relationship offered. He hurt Kara. He really hurt her. And if he didn't do something right now he was going to lose her.

"Kara I know I am the last person you want to listen to but I need to say this. I am so very sorry. My relationship with Lucy was not the best and it made me be closed off with you. I know that is no excuse for treating you so badly. But you deserve to have a reason. I really do love you. You mean everything to me. I don't know the little details right now. I will find those out because I will be better. But right now I am in love with the Kara that babbles about Noonan's and work. I am in love with the Kara that tears out of the office when she finds out a building is on fire so she can rescue the people who are trapped. I am in love with the Kara that dances with me in my office on Fridays. I am so in love with you that I was afraid you didn't feel the same way yet. You can still break up with me I will understand. But I do love you. Sincerely." James stood silently in front of her door for a minute before turning to walk through the now silent apartment.

Kara's bedroom door opened to reveal a red eyed Kara clutching a tissue. She whispered quietly "Really?"

James turned around quickly and his heart hurt at the sight of his girlfriend. She was in tears and hurting because of his stupidity. He decided to act instead of think and he quickly wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. He made sure to flood the kiss with all the feelings he had been hiding. He stroked her hair as he deepened the kiss as she melted in his arms. It was only when Clark and Max started coughing did they separate.

"Yes, Kara. I love you so very much. My love for you is so beyond borders."

"I love you too, James. So much" Kara had yet again began crying but this time she was smiling through her tears.

"Well now that I no longer have to beat up my best friend can we please get to game night?" Clark said as he laughed awkwardly.

Lois punched him in the side.

"You sure know how to ruin a moment don't you, Kent?" Alex said sarcastically.

They all laughed as Alex, Kara, and James rejoined the rest of the group in the living room to continue their evening.

 **A/N: This is a play on the prompt that goes imagine your ship is having an argument and A blurts out I love you for the first time to B. This is the second fic I have done based on that prompt and I plan on doing more** **possibly even a few different scenarios for Karolsen!**


End file.
